1. Field
The following description relates to a technology for lane operations of an Ethernet device having a plurality of lanes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has established IEEE 802.3ba in order to aid 40 Gb/s and 100 Gb/s Ethernet communication standardization.
In the format, Draft 2.0 has been introduced, and Draft 2.0 employs a multiple-lane configuration for high-speed transmission over 10 Gb/s.
In the multi-lane configuration, several lanes having relatively lower transmission rates are used in a parallel manner to generate a link with a high-speed transmission rate.
According to Draft 2.0 of IEEE 802.3ba, a 100 Gb/s Ethernet device is capable of processing data to be transmitted from a media access control (MAC) layer to a physical layer at a transmission rate of 100 Gb/s by use of ten electrical lanes each having a transmission rate of 10 Gb/s or four electrical lanes each having a transmission rate of 25 Gb/s in a distributed manner.